


Borrowed

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Idiots, M/M, so few words, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Drarry Discord Drabbleprompt: Borrowed, 117 words
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Borrowed

-

The fire crackled, a cascade of warmth lighting the dark living room.

Harry looked at his husband as the blond laughed, reflections of orange shimmering in grey eyes. 

“Draco,” he began, all too aware of the dryness in his throat. “Can I borrow your lips for a minute?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, amusement evident on his face. “If you want to kiss me, do it, Potter.”

Biting his lip to hold back a grin, Harry sat up. “You said I should ask first.” 

Draco’s cheeks flushed, his face matching the glimmering flames. “That’s because we were in the middle of a board meeting you arse,” the blond muttered.

Shuffling closer, Harry cupped his husband's cheek, leaning in… 


End file.
